Whisper's in the Dark
by LinkinPrkGrl
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is your average rock singers who don't take orders from anyone. Inuyasha and his group are this year's newest and hottest rock band that ever stepped foot on this planet. So they thought. What happens when these two popular band get together? Will love fly? Or will it be another tragedy waiting to happen?
1. Prologue

Whisper's in the Dark

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is your average rock singers who don't take orders from anyone. Inuyasha and his group are this year's newest and hottest rock band that ever stepped foot on this planet. So they thought. What happens when these two popular band get together? Will love fly? Or will it be another tragedy waiting to happen?

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs that will be written down. I will give credit for the songs after each chapter. My rating is MA which will contain adult language, themes and suggestion. I rate for stories this high just in case I get a little dark with my writing depending on how I am feeling for the day. I hope you all enjoy my story! All my characters are the same as the anime but a new look for what I wish that they could be.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi – 23 Years old; discovered when she was 18 Years old after high school. She has been on the top selling single artist since then. Kagome can play any instrument and has been known to teach herself how to play any instrument. Her mom, brother and grandpa still support her in any way they need to. (Gotta love parents)

Inuyasha Takahashi – 24 Years old; lead singer to the band Crimson Blood. He can also play the piano, guitar and bass guitar. (Both parents still alive.)

Sango Taijiya – 23 Years old; Lead guitarist for Crimson Blood. Has known the Takahashi's, Miroku, Ayame and Koga since they all meet in middle school and has shared a common interest in music and instruments. Always protects innocent girls from Miroku's flirting habits. Backup singer for Inuyasha.

Miroku Houshi – 24 Years old; is the bass guitarist in the band. Has been madly in love with Sango since middle school. Has known the whole gang since they were in middle school. He just can't help but to flirt with other girls.

Ayame Tendo – 23 Years old; been dating koga since senior year of high school and couldn't be happier. Always hoping he would pop the big question. She is the keyboard player of the band. Knows that koga is a play boy but loves him anyways and keeps him in check with other girls around.

Koga Long – 24 Years old; a big play boy along with Miroku but is in a wonderful relationship with Ayame and so glad she sticks with him even though he flirts a lot with girls. He is the bands drummer and knows he can out play anyone on the drum sets.

Sesshomaru Takahashi – 27 Years old; Manger for Crimson Blood. Brother to Inuyasha of course. He always looks out for what is best for his family and friends.

Rin Maui – 23 Years old; best friends with Kagome since high school. They hang out together all the time. Rin even goes on tour with kagome when she is not doing her modeling. She is one of the top models in the world. You cannot go anywhere without seeing her on the cover of any magazine.

Kikyo Honomora – 25 Years old' Manager for Kagome. She is married/ Mated to Naraku and has his mating mark of a spider on her back. She has been married to Naraku since she was 19 years old.

Naraku Honomora – 26 Years old; married to Kikyo. He is the recording agent for Kagome.

* * *

 _Thank you for tuning in with Entertainment News. We are your source for entertainment and celebrity gossip in today's world. What's on everyone's mind is the newest band that just came out called Crimson Blood. They have been hitting the world's number hit on the charts. I know I can speak for myself and I don't know about you ladies but Inuyasha Takahashi is single and I wouldn't mind getting to know him on a personal level if you all know what I am taking about._

Click

* * *

Inuyasha POV

Sigh. Okay here is the thing. I will always be the hottest hanyou you will ever meet. Oh I am serious about this. They all say I am the hottest guitarist you will ever see. trust me when I say that every female of the human species wants me. Even male specimen wants to be me.

As a matter of fact, I bet I can get you into bed with me, with just the blink of an eye. Still don't believe me? Ask all of my fans female…and even fan guys.

Am I cocky and exaggerated? Hell no

Confident and factual? Fuckin absolutely

Don't get me wrong I love all the attention and especially the attention from all my female fans but something inside doesn't fill whole like it should.

If you tell anyone this I will come out of the computer and get you. I don't need my fans to know I'm all mushy like this.

Seriously though.

I rather chew my arms off than for anyone to know this secret.

 _I am in love with Kagome Higurashi_

There you happy now.

Even now as I play on stage, I can't help but to think of her when I look at the crowd of my female fans.

Is this wrong?

Really?

I am asking nicely.

Well, screw you then.

I will deny all of this is someone asks me.

So here I am, spilling my guts you and shit and I don't even know who you are. But there is one thing I won't admit to anybody but you, maybe Sesshomaru if his lucky and my best friend, Miroku:

I will go to the empire state building and scream to the world that I am STILL undoubtedly and unconditionally in love with Kagome Higurashi.

I have been in love since she first came out.

And I will kill you if you ever tell anyone this.

Inuyasha turned the tv off of mute to listen to what else Entertainment had to offer and what else was going in on the music world.

* * *

 _Inuyasha Takahashi is a handsome rocker who decided to cause an uproar over the weekend with his drunken confession. Inuyasha was spotted over the weekend with his fellow band mates at a bar celebrating their new album coming out._

 _According to Star magazine, he is STILL in love with singer Kagome Higurashi._

 _You know what that means ladies. Do any of us still have a chance to snag Inuyasha or is it too late for us._

 _But the world still wants to know is:_

 _1._ _Since when was he in love Kagome?_

 _2._ _Where did he meet her?_

 _3._ _Since when was he EVER in love, period._

 _4._ _When were Inuyasha and Kagome ever together?_

"Oh man…How am I going to get myself out of this one this time?" Inuyasha said to himself while looking at the tv.


	2. Late morning and TV appearances

Chapter Two: Late morning and TV appearances

* * *

Miroku's POV

This story is brought to you by the letter 'M'

" _What the hell is this, Dora the Explorer shit?"_

"Shut the hell up, Sango!"

Anyways…Like I was telling you today is on the letter 'M'

Because I am the bands Manger,

 _"No you're not, you idiot! Sesshomaru is!"_

"Whatever Koga"

Because I am a Masterpiece,

Because I am Majestic,

…. And I'm just plain Hot and Sexy, unlike some people around here.

 _"one you idiot, that does' not start with the 'M' and two we all heard that last part"_

SLAP

"Come on Sango you know your sexy and you didn't have to hit me that hard"

"and shut up, Inuyasha you had you turn last time"

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

After a night of celebrating a successful concert with drinks, I woke up with a major handover.

.LIFE

I sluggishly (more like fell out) got out of my bed, tripping over my blankets and bumping into everything I could bump into in order for find some pills for my headache.

Then, I went to the shower to get my day started right. Come on no one what's to smell me if I don't shower.

In about 30 minutes, with 15 minutes of me just standing in the shower trying to wake up. I was finished showering and of course how does Sesshomaru put it grooming myself. Prick.

It takes me about another half hour to finally decide on what I wanted to wear. Hey don't blame me I want to look sexy for my fans after all. And finally, 10 minutes for last minute touch-ups.

'Cause seriously, do you think my good looks come out of nowhere?'

 _Sigh_ … I am such a giver.

After praising myself for looking so I say _delicious_ this morning, I left my suite to wake my fellow band mates.

* * *

~ROOM #1: Sesshomaru's Room~

* * *

Instead of being the sweetheart like I am by knocking, I decided to take another course of action. I decided to drop kick his door open.

"SEESHOMARU, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!"

"I ALREADY AM YOU IDIOT!" he yelled back, closing the door shut.

I looked at him up and down, and sure as hell he was fully dressed. If looks could kill I would be dead as the universe.

Oh well, I tried.

* * *

~ROOM #2: Wolf Shits~

* * *

I smirked as I walked into Koga's room. Noticing that Ayame is in bed with him. Being the nice guy I am and not wanting to wait her up. Cause god would know I would be dead before I could walk out of this room. I walked up to koga on his bed and kicked him right out of it with ease.

Still asleep.

"Heeeey. Bitch. Get up."

STILL not awake.

I took a deep breath.

"WAKE THE FU- SHUT THE FUCK UP, DOG SHIT! I'M WAKE!" he interrupted, throwing a pillow at me.

Catching it, I hit him with it.

"You can wake Ayame up yourself"

"I will now go dog shit" koga barked back

* * *

~ROOM #3: Sango's Room~

* * *

Okay, here is the plan for Sango. If there is a god up there, please let me get out of this alive.

I need to get in, wake her up, and get the hell out of there with ALL of my body and clothes intact.

WAKE UP MISSION BEGINS IN:

3…

2…

1…

I ran in, picked up a wooden spoon, and banged on a pan from the mini kitchen.

"WAKE UP, WENCH!"

Right after that, I bolted out of the room, almost tripping over my own two damn feet. But unfortunately, my tie slipped off of my neck when I ran and now it's in Sango's room somewhere.

But lucky for me I got out with everything intact. Smooth Inuyasha, now she's defiantly will know it was me now.

* * *

~ROOM #4 (Last Room): Miroku's Room~

* * *

I walked in and saw clothes and bottles everywhere on the floor. As I was walking I decided to take inventory on what was on the floor.

There were about:

2 Whiskey bottles

4 Beer bottles

3 Tequila bottles

And an open bottle of champagne.

Ah, so he continued the party in his suite and now he most likely has the worst hangover ever.

Congrats, man.

I walked to his bedroom and almost died when I saw him. You would too, if you saw your best friend on the floor at the side of his bed, naked. I think I threw up a little in my mouth.

Seriously though….EW.

"MIROKU, GET YOUR ASS UP AND PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!"

"Dammit, Inuyasha, keep it down!"

I smirked when he winced at his own voice.

"What time is it anyway?" he asked, looking around to find a pair of clean clothes laying around.

I looked at my watch. "About 11:35. The show starts at 12:30."

"OH SHIT!"

* * *

And that was how Crimson Blood arrived 10 minutes late for the Today Show.

Thanks a lot Miroku.

* * *

We waited backstage back stage for our cue and I looked around the studio.

There were people with ear sets on. People working the lights. People on stage crew. Hot people. People sleeping on the job.

And the most beautiful thing of all: The Snake Table. (please cue the slow love song for the love Inuyasha shares with the snack table)

I just realized how hungry I was at that moment, since I didn't have breakfast, but before I could get my hands on a doughnut….

"And now, here's Crimson Blood!" Michelle Stronghold called us to the stage.

Really? The bitch couldn't wait like 5 more seconds?

I shook my head in disappointment, but my heart began pounding rapidly and my ears stood at attentions when a raven haired beauty with beautiful blue eyes walked past me. She was probably a singer, since she was humming. I guess Sesshomaru and Koga heard my heart beat, since they looked back at me in question.

To be honest, I thought for a spilt of a millisecond that the girl was Kagome Higurashi, but I heard she was supposed to be on tour in Europe.

Oh well. As I walked on stage, I only had three things on my mind:

1\. Damn, that girl was HOT

2\. Damn, that coffee and doughnut that the girl was holding looked was too good.

3\. If she wasn't Kagome, then who hell was she?

I put the thoughts aside and put on a charming smile that made all the girls swoon. Oh yeah. I'm hot.

* * *

Kagome's POV

The tour in Europe was cancelled because of the dangerous weather there, so here I am on the Today Show. I was quite excited to be here and I wondered who else was supposed to make an appearance.

"And here she is Kagome Higurashi!" Michelle Stronghold announced my name.

On the show Michelle and the fans had me sing the one of my new songs off of my newest album as a sneak peek before my concert tonight.

"alright is everyone ready!" I yelled to the crowd.

I heard my band started playing and I knew that is was my turn next and boy was I so excited.

Boy meets girl

You were my dream, my world

But I was blind

You cheated on me from behind

So on my own

I feel so all alone

Though I know it's true

I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle

I wanna be your girl

Give me the chance to see

That you are made for me

I need a miracle

Please let me be your girl

Kagome couldn't help but let a loose tear run down her face at the last sentence. Her mind directly went to remembering all the times she had with Inuyasha.

One day you'll see it can happen to me

I need a miracle

I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see

That you are made for me

I need a miracle

Please let me be your girl

One day you'll see it can happen to me

It can happen to me

Kagome was really getting into her music putting as much emotion as she could into this song. This song really hit home in heart since a certain dog eared, golden eyes still had a piece of her heart.

Miracle… Miracle [echo]

Day and night

I'm always by your side

Cause I know for sure

My love is real my feelings pure

So take a try

No need to ask me why

Cause I know it's true

I'm still in love with you

As her song was finished she wiped her tear away and took a bow. "thank you everyone and I hope to see you all tonight at my concert".

"That was Kagome Higurashi everyone!" Michelle yelled as Kagome walked off the set.

Once I was finished I grabbed myself a doughnut and coffee while humming to myself. During my travels, I walked past 4 guys and 2 girls and stopped dead in my tracks. Did I really just see… silver hair and amber eyes. I laughed to myself. There is no way in hell that could be him. Five years is really getting to me. My thoughts were interrupted when my best friend Rin and manager Kikyo called me over.

"Kagome, come on! You have to get ready for tonight!" Kikyo informed me while smiling as bright as the sun was outside.

I turned and nodded, and walked over to them, making the decision that I would forget those thoughts permanently. I mean really, what were the odds of that happening? Rin, Kikyo and myself went back to our hotel rooms. I lied down on the black leather couch and I turned on my flat screened tv. As I switched through the channels, I realized that this morning's Today Show just started.

* * *

What will happen next time? Who is Kagome going to see on the Today's show? Tune in next time.

Song that was used is Miracle by Cascade. She has an amazing voice and the song is all her's.


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys I don't know if you really got into this story but I decided that its best if I start over and restart the story over again. I didn't know where I was going with it but now I do. Once spring break hits I will hopefully have an updated and better starting story for you guys to enjoy.

I really want to make a song fiction for Inuyasha. I will be be going through really good songs to make it flow with the story. Hopefully you all will like the updated story.

:):):)


End file.
